


We All Fall Down

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drunkenness, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hermione have an interesting drunken New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '08.

Hermione giggled as Sirius waltzed with her on the moonlit balcony. Perhaps the champagne had gone to her head. But who cared? It was New Years Eve after all! And it was her first New Years being with Sirius as a couple. 

"Sssirriuss," she slurred, "I thinkss I drunk…"

Sirius let out his trademark bark-like laugh. "Really, darling? Drunk, you saysss?" He gave her a twirl, and caught her when she lost her balance and began to fall.

"TEN…NINE…EIGHT…" They turned to the portable tele on the small circular table. The Muggle news had started the count down. They rushed to the tele, champagne glasses in hand, and enthusiastically started counting along. "FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" They screamed, gulping down the champagne and bouncing around the balcony. They danced around in a two person ring-around-the-rosie, and landed flat on their arses, laughing hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
